Totally Unbelievable
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Secret identities are a challenge to conceal, but what happens when you witness something you didn't mean to? Like Marinette accidentally seeing Chat Noir reverting to his alter ego. Discovering that your partner is also your crush is trouble enough, but what happens when he starts to realise you know? (Season 2 spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Statistically speaking, it was only a matter of time before it happened. Ladybug had descended into a deserted alley, slid into an alcove and promptly dropped her transformation. She was about to stride from her hiding place when she heard the slap of shoes hitting the pavement. Jumping back, she peered around the brickwork and spied the familiar black suit of her partner. Before she could look away, Chat Noir's magic dissolved and Adrien Agreste stood in his place.

Slapping a hand over her own open mouth, the dark-haired girl did her best to contain her gasp. Thankfully he'd had his back to her and was oblivious to her presence. He glanced from one end of the alley to the other, then sunk his hands into his jeans pockets. With the appearance of total nonchalance, Adrien began to whistle as he made his exit.

Meanwhile, Marinette's brain was in meltdown. Tikki was at her ear saying something, but the girl was still staring at the space Adrien had occupied minutes before. "I don't believe it," she gasped. "He's Adrien."

Tikki made some soothing noises and eventually Marinette found the motivation to place one foot in front of the other. As she took the last step out of the alley, her kwami dove to the safety of her handbag. With her world in a spin, she was only faintly aware of returning to school.

The moment she stepped into the classroom her eyes locked on the blonde model, sitting in his usual spot. The teacher made some remark about her tardy return, but it fell on deaf ears. Besides a quarter of the class was still missing. Marinette's gaze was fixated on the blonde boy, his head down as he busily scribbled something on his tablet. She was so caught up in watching him that she failed to notice the strap of his bag lying in her path. Her toe caught it and she windmilled her arms before dropping into her own seat. No one paid much notice as her clumsiness was almost infamous.

A deep blush stained her cheeks as she went through the motions of laying out her things. Yet her eyes kept being drawn to Adrien. As if sensing her stare, he turned and gave her a small smile. The corner of her lips automatically lifted in return as her heart leapt into a frenzied beat. His attention was momentary and her chest constricted when he turned away.

With the connection broken she realised that Alya's seat was still empty. Her friend stumbled in a few minutes later, bragging about getting a scoop on the latest akuma attack. Marinette merely nodded with a false grin plastered on her face as she listened.

Any pretence of concentration was broken as Chloe sauntered in and began to rant about her hair being dishevelled during the akuma attack as if that explained her reason for being so late in returning. The teacher gave a bored look and waved her away, seeming exhausted by listening to Chloe's high-pitched wailing. Marinette frowned and shook her head, trust Chloe to get preferential treatment.

The rest of the afternoon dragged and Marinette did her best to keep her attention away from Adrien but as the final bell rang she raced to pack up and followed him out the door. She was a few paces behind him when he stopped to tie up his shoe lace. She took the opportunity to slide into the crowd of students exiting and called out, "Chat."

Adrien's reaction was immediate, his head lifted and his eyes scanned the crowd. Before she could look away his eyes found hers. He studied her for a moment before he continued observing the crowd. It was enough of a response to confirm what she'd seen earlier. Any lingering doubt dissolved. She knew that if Ladybug suddenly appeared, Chat Noir wouldn't take long to follow.

Now she had the dilemma of what to do with her newfound knowledge. Part of her felt obligated to tell him she knew his secret and that she should share her own. But another part of her was terrified, what would Adrien think? It was no secret that Chat Noir adored Ladybug, but would those feelings automatically transfer to their alter egos?

Adrien finished fixing his shoe laces and stood. The flow of students had ebbed and she easily made her way to him. As she reached his side, he glanced her way and gave her his usual warm smile. She noticed it lacked the roguish charm used by Chat Noir to get her attention. It was a simple smile between friends. "See you tomorrow." He said without any hint of suspicion, having no idea that his secret had been exposed.

* * *

Sleep evaded Marinette for most of the night. Her brain continued to mull over every memory she had of Adrien and Chat Noir. Then came the realisation that they'd shared a kiss, the one she'd given him when he'd been under the influence of Dark Cupid. Plus, there were the numerous times she had pushed Chat away when they'd ended up too close during battle. Good grief, she'd been rebuffing Adrien. Hell, he'd even tried to kiss her twice when they'd gone against Prime Queen. And all this time it had been Adrien under that mask. Adrien who she adored. Adrien who she'd unknowingly rejected.

A sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. Chat Noir had tried to set up a date with her, a magnificently romantic date that she'd blown off because she thought she'd be getting ice cream with Adrien. Yet by some coincidence Chat Noir had found her as Marinette, as if on some unconscious level he'd sniffed out the girl he'd wanted to see. Guilt settle in when she thought of the sad look on his face at being stood up. They'd both unknowingly pined for the other, and they'd been together.

Marinette pulled her pillow over her face. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did Chat Noir have to be Adrien? It would have been so much simpler if Chat Noir had been a stranger. Even now her mind was having trouble merging the two into a single person. One guy she adored and the other annoyed her to pieces, how could it be that they were one and the same?

By morning Marinette was a mess. Heavy bags sat below her dull eyes as she dragged her brush through her dark tresses. She stared blankly at her mirror as she automatically tied her pigtails, and her throat was tight as she descended her stairs, snatching up her breakfast in her usual rush as she headed for school.

As she stood at the crossing munching absently on her food, her spine straightened as a familiar dark car pulled up and its blonde occupant disembarked. "Adrien," she attempted to say while her mouth was still full. She was too far away for him to possibly hear and part of her was thankful for that.

Shadowing Adrien was nothing new for Marinette, but as she followed him into the school grounds she didn't focus on the attraction. Instead anxiety knotted in her belly as she watched her handsome partner. He waved to those who greeted him with his usual ease, while her fingernails dug into her palms.

In her haste to leave she'd failed to look at the clock and for once she was early. Alya was yet to appear and she realised that if she was going to talk to Adrien, now was the time. Blowing out an unsteady breath through her teeth, the dark-haired girl approached the blonde boy. With a tentative tap on his shoulder, Adrien turned and flashed her a friendly smile.

"Hi Marinette."

"Hi Cha-Adrien," she grimaced at her own error and tried to ignore the way Adrien's head cocked in curiosity. "Got time for a chat?"

The suspicion eased from his features and she thanked her lucky stars that he was used to her butchered sentences. "Sure, what's up?"

"Uh," she swallowed as her mind emptied of all previous notions. The full weight of Adrien's attention did its usual trick of turning her sharp mind to mush. She mentally kicked herself and she shifted her thinking, she needed to treat him like Chat. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her posture and placed a hand on her hip. "I noticed your ring the other day. I was wondering where you got it?"

A flash of panic shone in Adrien's eyes and he quickly tried to disguise it with an overly wide smile. "Oh this, it was a gift."

Marinette reached for his hand, observing the way his fingers curled under protectively as she touched the silver. This reflex intensified to a fist as she gently twisted the ring, shifting it neatly in place. "It's simple but elegant," she told as she continued to hold his hand, hoping he wouldn't notice her slight tremor.

"You like it? Most people don't even notice it."

"Given how striking you are, I'm not surprised." Her eyes bulged as she realised what she just said. Adrien ducked his head as his cheeks darked, he hadn't missed her compliment. "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay. I guess I'm not used to you being so… bold."

"No, you probably aren't." She smiled to herself and he raised an eyebrow. Marinette quashed her smirk. For him, she was acting out of character.

Looking perplexed, Adrien toed the ground with his designer shoe. "So why the sudden interest in my ring?"

Marinette tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and watched Adrien track the movement. Green irises enlarged and his mouth dropped open. But his attention was suddenly disrupted as Nino's hand slapped on his shoulder.

"There you are dude. Oh, hey Marinette."

"Hi Nino. Well, I guess I better go. Catch you around Adrien." She made sure to emphasis the 'cat' in catch as she left and watched as his eyes grew even wider.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This idea came to me when I decided to toy with the "she saw it happen in the alleyway" angle - even though I had intended on writing more of 'Trapped in the Friend Zone' - oops. So what do you think will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

The blood was pounding in Adrien's ears as Marinette walked away. Nino began to chatter about something but the model's attention was firmly riveted on the girl he'd been speaking to. Never before had he noticed her earrings, secreted away behind the cute locks that hung in front of her ears. The studded earrings were grey and subtle, so similar to his own inactive miraculous.

Could it be, was Marinette actually Ladybug? To be honest it wasn't the first time he'd considered it, but that said he'd often discounted the idea because of how clumsy and shy the girl could be. No doubt Marinette had nous and a strong moral compass, yet he doubted the concept of her being Ladybug as he'd seen her during the fight with Timebreaker.

Scratching his chin, Adrien fondly recalled having a second Ladybug appear on the scene towards the end of that fight. Could that have been the Marinette who'd been beside him when they'd first spotted his lady? Being an anime fan, the weird and out there wasn't too much of a stretch for him to imagine.

Alya had found a history text book that Ladybug left behind, the same textbook he had. Ladybug had appeared remarkably quickly during both the Horrificator and Evillustrator attacks. Plus, she'd had a 'secret mission' and left him in charge of defending Marinette for that last one. Then there was her appearance, good lord it had to be her.

"Hey dude, are you listening?"

Adrien blinked. "Sorry Nino, what did you say?"

"I said that Jagged Stone is signing autographs this afternoon. Did you want to check it out?"

A smirk crept upon the model's face. He knew that Marinette was a fan, heck she'd even designed one of Jagged Stone's album covers. It was the perfect excuse to see her outside of school and maybe get a chance to talk to her alone. "Sounds awesome. I'd love to go."

Nino laid out the details, explaining that the session would be held at Le Grand Paris after school.

Knowing Nino's girlfriend was tight with Marinette he couldn't stop from asking, "Will Alya be coming?"

"Yeah, she said she'll come." Nino brushed at something on his chest. "She was going to see if Marinette would come too."

"That sounds great." Adrien smirked, oblivious to the fact his friends were secretly plotting too.

As class began, Adrien stood at his desk pulling his tablet from his bag. Normally he would have sat to do the task but he remembered Marinette's less than graceful entry the day before. The idea of reaching out to catch her if another clumsy attack struck had more appeal than he could resist. The concept of his friend being his partner was really growing on him. To think the love of his life might have been within reach for so long had his heart thundering.

Then came the cold wash of reality. Ladybug had told him she was interested in someone else. His eyes cut to the empty space where Marinette sat. She had no boyfriend that he was aware of, was she crushing on someone he knew? Before he could ask Nino the object of his musings entered the room and his breath caught in his throat.

Alya was busy showing her something on her phone, but regardless Marinette lifted her head and looked directly at him. She greeted him with a warm smile and a lingering blush on her cheeks. Adrien cleared his throat, all too aware of how often the dark-haired girl flushed in his presence. He'd put it down to nerves, but was it possible that she was crushing on him? His heart soared at the idea but he quickly supressed the feeling, not wanting to get his hopes up over nothing.

Nino asked out loud what Adrien was thinking. "Hey lovely ladies, are you both joining us for our date with Jagged Stone?" The blonde shot a curious look at his friend as he drawled emphatically on the 'date' part of his sentence. Then the DJ threw a wink at Marinette and added, "Adrien is coming."

The girl's face managed to redden further. His attention was drawn to the bright pink tops of her ears and he couldn't help seeking out her earrings. Again, they were mostly concealed by her hair. Realising that he'd been staring, the model bestowed a megawatt smile. "I hope you can come too, Marinette."

The recipient of said smile teetered on her feet, snagging her best friend's sleeve to stop from tumbling over. Adrien wasn't close enough to assist but a strange thought entered his head. Had he actually made Marinette swoon? Nah, surely not. Still he liked the idea.

There was a rasp to the girl's voice as she replied. "Be there I will. I-I mean, I will be there."

Adrien didn't get much of a chance to talk to her for the rest of the day. He'd been instructed to return home during his lunchbreak so Nathalie could update him on his schedule. By the time he got back class resumed. Focussing on the tasks at hand had been difficult. His mind continually wandered, filtering more information that made it likely that Marinette was indeed his lady.

Despair Bear was one of the most fitting. He'd danced with Marinette prior to the chaos and thoroughly enjoyed it. When the akuma had arrived on the scene, the pair had both made a hasty departure. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but recalling the moment he discerned that Ladybug had arrived only moments before he did as Chat Noir. As he glanced at the whiteboard another discovery slipped into place, Marinette had never been akumatised. Out of their entire class only she and him remained untouched.

Unable to resist, Adrien turned in his seat to stare at Marinette. Suddenly positive that she was Ladybug. His lady, his bug-a-boo, his love. Soulful blue eyes locked with his and he found himself leaning towards her. Thrilled when she mirrored his movement, his breathing actually stopped when her eyes lowered to his lips. Swiftly she looked away, over his head and he swung back around to receive a filthy look from their teacher. That glare was enough to chastise him and he made sure he kept his back to the girl sitting behind him.

When the school day finally drew to an end, Adrien practically leapt from his seat, ready to test his theory. He turned to Nino, "I checked with Nathalie and we can all get a ride with my bodyguard this afternoon."

"Sounds good to me." Nino said as he gave a thumbs-up.

Adrien quickly relayed the offer to the girls and they eagerly agreed. Alya snagged Nino's arm and the pair took the lead to the exit. Marinette glanced at him shyly and fell into step beside him. He watched as her hands gripped her backpack straps so fiercely her knuckles were white. What made her so nervous, was it him? Needing to break the silence he brought up what was eating at him. "Hey, we didn't get to finish our conversation earlier."

Wide eyes turned to his. "No, I suppose we didn't."

He lifted his right hand, forming a loose fist as he displayed his silver ring. "What made you ask about this?"

Marinette's gaze shifted to the ground. "I guess I hadn't noticed it before."

Adrien studied her. Colour sat high on her cheekbones and his eyes followed the line to her ears. "Your earrings, did you make them?"

The girl's hands touched her lobes as she shot him a cautious glance. "No, they were given to me."

"I thought as much." Her eyes locked onto his and he saw a look of panic. "I don't see the Marinette signature flair."

A sigh escaped her lips. "They are plain, but they go with everything."

Descending the stairs, he purposefully brushed his arm against her shoulder. "They're simple. Like my ring." Marinette's hands dropped to her sides as she stopped to stare at him. Their knuckles brushed as he came to a halt beside her. "I bet they pair well together."

"Come on you two, we're going to be late!" Alya shouted as she pointed at the waiting car.

Adrien smiled and scooped up Marinette's hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he led her down the stairs. "We're coming." His grin grew wider as her fingers squeezed his in return.

* * *

Marinette couldn't believe it, not only was Adrien holding her hand but he was holding it like a boyfriend would. Their fingers were intertwined and stayed that way until they had to climb into the car. Nino volunteered to sit up front, no doubt coaxed into doing so by Alya. Forever the gentleman, Adrien had insisted the girls slide into the backseat first. The budding reporter dove in to ensure her best friend was seated beside her crush.

Settling into the middle seat, Marinette reached for the seatbelt as Adrien sat down. It was then that she realised the buckle she needed to clip into was under his butt. "Uh, Adrien. I um, uh…" she pointed to what she was trying to say.

The model looked confused. "What is it?"

"My seatbelt."

"Oh," he said as he wiggled to the side, his knee pressing firmly against hers as he sat diagonally. Marinette grasped for the buckle, but it was still partly lodged under her crush. Nervous fingers pried it free as Adrien laughed. "Go on admit it, you just wanted to play with my butt."

She was about to protest when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. All words died on her tongue as he sunk back in the seat with the side of his thigh resting along hers. Seemingly unaffected, Adrien told the driver where they needed to go and they were off.

With a few brief stops, the group collected the items they wanted signed from their homes and arrived at the venue. Marinette had no doubt that Chloe would be there, it was her father's hotel after all. But that wasn't the first person she recognised. Instead a tall boy with blue frosted tips walked their way. "Hey!" Luka grinned as he spotted them. "I should have known I'd see you here."

* * *

 **A girl caught between two spunky guys, what could possibly happen... jealously perhaps? Stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Most importantly thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Marinette was almost certain her heart had lodged in her throat. She shot a glance at Alya who was smirking at her. It seemed her best friend was looking forward to this encounter. The two most attractive guys she knew were about to cross paths for the second time. But things were different in this instance. When Marinette first met Luka, she'd been weighed down with doubt about things ever progressing between her and Adrien. She hadn't been looking for a replacement for her crush, yet she'd been immediately drawn to Luka and got the impression the feeling was mutual.

As if to confirm that theory, Luka walked towards her with a quiet confidence as his eyes shone with a warmth matched by his smile. He stopped at the very edge of her personal space to greet her. "It's good to see you again, Marinette." The low timbre of his voice stroked her like velvet.

The sound pulled at her like an invisible string. She leaned towards him and gushed, "Yeah, you too." Adrien was temporarily forgotten as she drowned in the older boy's smouldering azure eyes. It was a gaze of admiration that replicated the one Chat Noir regularly threw Ladybug. The subtle reminder of her partner made her head turn as she glanced toward the blonde, and she could already see a shift in his body language.

"You must have gotten here early." Adrien said as he lifted his hand to shake Luka's in greeting, effectively wedging himself in front of Marinette. Part of her wanted to believe that the model was asserting himself against a rival for her affection, but she wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was a surge from the crowd that nudged him closer. Because there was nothing threatening in his demeaner as he spoke with Luka. Yet she noticed his frame stiffen when the musician glanced at her.

Adrien's arm brushed against hers when Luka turned to shake Nino's hand. Looking up she caught the model's gaze and her lungs seized. There was an inviting sparkle to his eyes that was reminiscent of Chat Noir's mischievous smirk. Clearly, he had deciphered her subtle hints around their miraculous. Looking to the floor, she noticed the fingers on his closest hand stretch towards hers, then uncertainty seemed to strike and he clenched them away.

With greetings out of the way, Luka turned his attention back to the dark-haired girl. If he noticed Adrien's interest in her he didn't acknowledge it. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, Marinette glanced warily between Adrien and Luka. Neither boy seemed fazed by the other. A crooked grin spread across the older boy's face as he held out his guitar, already autographed by Jagged Stone.

"I was one of the first in line." He explained, showing the group the rock star's signature, artfully scrawled in line with the strings.

"Wow dude, you have to frame that." Nino said with an appreciative nod.

Adrien eyes were wide. "That is so awesome."

"It's going on my wall," Luka smirked as he turned to Marinette. "Although I need to get some replacement picks now."

"You said I could have them." She said defensively.

"I'm just teasing."

At that moment she felt the brush of Adrien's shoulder against hers. "What picks?"

"Oh, I have a collection of Jagged Stone guitar picks. Marinette liked them so much I said she could have some."

The girl flushed. "I hope I didn't ruin your collection."

"Nah, as I said I have more."

"Did you know Marinette designed the cover of Jagged Stone's last album?" Adrien proclaimed as he casually draped an arm around her shoulders. The blood pumped so loudly in her ears it was a miracle she heard the reply.

Luka's eyes locked onto hers. "You didn't tell me that."

A blush spread across her cheeks. "Well it's not exactly something I start a conversation with."

"True." Luka answered, flicking his blue tipped hair away from his vision. "You really are amazing."

The arm around her shoulders tightened. "Isn't she just." A muscle in Adrien's jaw twitched while his eyes remained locked on Luka. Was that jealously on her crush's face? Even as she thought it, he shifted into a very familiar Chat Noir defensive stance, with his free hand inching towards his back as if seeking his baton. She needed to placate her partner, but how?

A nervous giggle escaped her. "Aw, thanks guys." She purposefully snaked her arm around Adrien's waist and smiled at him. The tension momentarily dropped from his frame.

When she turned back to Luka there was an amused look on his face. "No stuttering today?" he teased.

Adrien's hackles were up. What did Luka mean by that? And why was Marinette blushing so fiercely? A heavy weight settled in his stomach, was this the boy? The one Ladybug mentioned when he'd opened up to her about his own feelings. Was this who held his lady's heart? Jealously jolted through Adrien with an intensity he'd never known. If Marinette was Ladybug, and he was pretty certain that was the case, he'd prove to her that he was the better choice. He was her trusted partner after all. "And here I was thinking I was the only one to render you speechless."

The blush managed to somehow deepen. "I-I-"

"See," he gloated at the musician.

Luka cocked his head to the side and gave him a sly smile. "Maybe you make her nervous. I heard you got mobbed because of that perfume ad. It could make things a little awkward."

"I-It's not that," Marinette said with panic.

"Then what is it?" Adrien asked.

The dark-haired girl worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "It's… it…"

"Hey look the line is moving." Alya pointed out.

Somehow Luka managed to gently swing Marinette away from Adrien's hold, bringing her into line beside him.

Adrien's knuckles whitened as his fists clenched. Why was it now, when he finally saw Marinette as more than a friend, that someone else was interested? He ground his teeth together as the irony struck him. It wasn't all that long ago that he'd tried to help Nino date her, prior to his relationship with Alya.

The burning need to confirm her identity as Ladybug raged. Although, if he was honest with himself, he doubted his jealously would instantly disappear even if she wasn't his lady. He was seeing his friend in a whole new light and he didn't think he could dismiss the emotions now unleashed.

From their first meeting, Adrien had admired Marinette's spunk and she had continued to wow him with her kindness and warmth. She was amazingly talented in so many ways, and only now was he appreciating how much she meant to him. For once he longed for an akuma attack, so he could drag her to a secluded spot where they could transform together. But instead they slowly progressed with the line and he continued to vie for her attention.

Nino elbowed him with a smirk. "Everything okay, dude?"

"Yeah." He sighed, hoping they'd reach the rock star sooner rather than later.

* * *

By the time they got to the front of the line, Marinette's stomach was in knots. Luka had pretty much dominated the conversation with her from the moment he'd pried her out of Adrien's hold. She'd continually thrown apologetic looks to the blonde and watched as his scowl deepened with each glance. It was a look she rarely saw from Adrien, but she'd observed it a few times from Chat. He even went so far as crossing his arms as he quietly huffed.

Nino and Alya were animatedly talking about their signed shirts as Marinette held out a magazine to Jagged Stone to sign. "Hey, here's my girl." He grinned, and she basked in the singer's praise about her wicked designs as his pen danced over the magazine cover.

When it was all over the group moved outside and said their goodbyes to Luka, who needed to pick up something for Juleka on the way home. Marinette watched as Adrien's glare softened at the older boy's departure.

"He's a nice guy," she said quietly to him.

At this the model's head snapped to her and he scrutinised her features. What he was looking for, she didn't know. Eventually he uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, I guess so." There was an unspoken question in his gaze, but she had no idea what he was asking.

For the most part, Alya and Nino chatted on the way to the car, while Adrien walked silently by Marinette's side. A few times he lifted his hands as if wanting to express something, then they'd drop back to his sides as he shook his head.

Marinette took the initiative. "What's up?"

Green eyes widened. How could he possibly ask her if she was crushing on Luka without sounding possessive? "You and Luka, are you a thing?" He cringed at his own words, not his most articulate question.

A deep blush stained her cheeks and his stomach dropped to his toes. Her verbal answer gave him a slight reprieve. "No."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Okay. Do you hope he'll ask you out?"

Marinette stopped abruptly to face him. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I-I just wondered. You spent a lot of time with him." His gaze darted to her earrings. He wanted to be direct but they had an audience. _Is he the boy you told me about?_ was the real question he tried to convey with his eyes. But again, she seemed to miss it.

Ducking her head, Marinette turned and began walking. Striding beside her, Adrien missed a step when she murmured. "Actually, I wanted to spend more time with you."

* * *

 **My apologies if there are any typos or grammatical mistakes. I was really tired when reviewing numerous times, but I wanted to get this chapter up due to the delay (I was on holidays).**

 **Regardless of that, thanks for reading and the support. How do you think Adrien will respond to Marinette's last comment?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Adrien's chest tightened at Marinette's words. She said she wanted to spend more time with him, but she'd also admitted that she was okay with the idea of going out with Luka. A heavy silence hung between them as he fell into step beside her. He desperately wanted to know what was going on in her head.

If she truly was Ladybug, what motivated her to drop the hints about her miraculous? He swallowed, perhaps she was a decoy, could Hawkmoth be manipulating her? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and drew Marinette's attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," he replied, sinking his hands in his pockets. His mind was in a whirl. How could he confirm she was Ladybug? What experience could he bring up that they'd shared alone? He cocked his head to the side. "What did you do with the rose?"

This time it was Marinette's step that faltered. If she was Ladybug she'd know what rose he was referring to, the one he'd given her after Glaciator. She tucked her chin down but it didn't hide the blush on her cheeks. She gnawed on her bottom lip before looking up at him. "I took it home with me."

A Cheshire grin spread across his face and he extended his elbow to her. "I'm glad to hear it, milady."

The dark-haired girl continued to blush but she laid her hand in the crook of his arm and his pulse skyrocketed. She was his lady and she was touching him. To onlookers he was probably grinning as widely as the Joker but he didn't care. As they neared the car he made a concerted effort to tone down his expression.

The group resumed their seating arrangements on the way home, and he wondered if Marinette noticed how tense he was. In attempt to act normal, the model made small talk in the car with his friends. He purposefully directed his driver to drop off Alya and Nino first. He half expected Marinette to slide into the seat vacated by her best friend, keeping her distance as she did as Ladybug. However, she stayed beside him in the middle seat while her gaze darted between him, the window and her hands clenched upon her lap. His own hands were sweating and he rubbed his palms on his jeans.

"Marinette."

"Yes."

He studied her for a long moment, imagining the mask that wasn't currently there. "Is it okay if I talk to you privately? I mean when we get to your place?"

"Sure," she said in a tone mixed with excitement and anxiety.

With a nod he took in her profile, unconsciously leaning into her. When she looked up their faces were close enough that he caught her eyes straying to his lips. Adrien was suddenly jolted towards her as the car turned a tight corner, without thinking he laid a hand on her knee to steady himself and her spine stiffened in surprise.

In the next moment they were pulling up outside the bakery and he realised he was still touching her leg. With a bumbled apology and a blush, the model sat back before exiting the car and holding the door. Where was his Chat Noir confidence when he needed it?

After instructing his driver to wait. Adrien and Marinette made their way to her home. No sooner had they stepped inside the bakery then trouble erupted outside. "Akuma!" A woman shouted as she dashed into the store in hope of avoiding the chaos outside. Adrien eyed Marinette, waiting for a signal. If he ran outside chances were his bodyguard would escort him away and he'd be unable to transform for a while. He could really use her assistance in a stealthy departure.

* * *

The cogs in Marinette's mind were turning with so much force she expected steam to escape her ears. Adrien was looking at her with a question in his eyes and this time she knew what it was. More screaming sounded outside and her decision was made. "Come on!" She snatched up her partner's hand and raced upstairs, dragging him along behind her.

Once in her room she threw the trapdoor shut, praying he'd be oblivious to the shrine of pictures on her wall of him. The best distraction was going to be transforming, so she dropped his hand. "Tikki, spots on!" As usual the magic swept over Marinette, but this time she wasn't alone in her change. A look of awe was written on her crush's face as she became Ladybug.

As the flash of her magic dissipated, Adrien followed her lead. "Plagg, claws out!" Now it was her turn to witness his transformation. Part of her wanted to giggle as he threw her a number of poses as he was enveloped in his familiar façade. Chat Noir was suddenly standing opposite her. For a moment they simply smiled at each other. With a wiggle of his masked eyebrows, Chat extended his hand. "Shall we, milady?"

She eagerly took it. "But of course," she smirked as she led him up the stairs to launch out of the skylight. She automatically turned to close the window behind her as Chat stepped forward, and they bumped heads.

"Sorry," they said in unison then grinned.

The sound of screaming tore their attention from each other and they zeroed in on the noise. Ladybug's heart pounded as she came to rest on a wide chimney to scope out the area. Chat Noir landed beside her, closer than even his normal standards. She needed to focus on the job at hand, rather than her partner. As she glanced at him she realised he was pretty pleased with his discovery, he was still grinning at her. It took everything she had not to melt on the spot.

"Looks like the akuma is over there," she pointed.

Chat Noir finally tore his gaze from her and looked in the direction she'd indicated.

A humanoid with lizard features was ranting and waving a wooden staff above her head. "I am the Lizard Queen!" she proclaimed.

"I guess it's time to _scale_ our way over there, milady."

She couldn't help shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Not bothering to answer, Ladybug swung her way into the action. The Lizard Queen was busy shooting magic bolts from her staff which turned people into a pile of skittering lizards. "Don't get hit this time, Chat."

"Hey, I don't always get hit." He countered.

"Just mostly."

"Bah, it's only when I'm protecting you."

Ladybug may have been busy avoiding the barrage of fire, but inwardly she was basking in the glow left by Chat Noir's banter. Adrien had been protecting her all along. And while she thought it would be weird fighting along side him after discovering his identity, the familiarity of the situation made her more comfortable than she would have considered. If anything, she trusted her partner on an even deeper level than before.

It seemed the feeling was mutual. The pair worked with such coordination that they managed to purify the akuma in record time. Then they were dancing across the rooftops and back into Marinette's bedroom. Ladybug was the first to drop onto her bed, she was still in a crouch when Chat Noir landed behind her. "Geez, what would your parents think if they knew there were a couple of superheroes on your bed?"

She gave him a playful shove and he toppled onto his butt. "Shush already."

He grabbed her arm and pulled so she sprawled on top of him. "How's this for compromising?"

Ladybug chuckled as his miraculous chirped. "I never would have pegged you as such a flirt, Agreste."

"Wow, it sounds weird hearing you use my real name while suited up, Dupain-Cheng."

"Right back at you." Ladybug replied as she pushed herself up using his chest for leverage. He didn't seem to mind.

The tip of Chat Noir's tail flicked. "Speaking of identities, how did you work it out?"

"You dropped into the same alleyway I transformed back in. I didn't even have time to warn you."

Masked eyes widened and his cat ears swivelled back. "You saw me!"

"Yeah you weren't nearly as discreet as you thought."

"Damn. But then again, it's nice to have things out in the open."

"I never would have guessed who was under that mask."

Chat Noir sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in a move that was so Adrien, Ladybug had to wonder how she hadn't noticed before. "Same here. Is the whole clumsy thing an act?"

Ladybug snorted as her miraculous gave its final warning as her transformation dropped. "Nope, that's genuine." Tikki hovered to the side, barely glanced at by Chat Noir.

"How can that be?"

"My head is often in the clouds when I'm being creative. Or it comes on when I'm nervous."

Feline eyes narrowed shortly before they reverted to the human eyes that captivated her. "Are you nervous around me?"

Plagg cut him off. "Where's my cheese?"

Adrien groaned and pulled a wedge from his shirt pocket and tossed it at the black kwami.

"He likes camembert?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh well, I guess Tikki's cookie stash is safe."

The red kwami smiled, snagged her counterpart's arm and disappeared.

Marinette watched but her attention turned at the caress of Adrien's soft voice. "You didn't answer my question. Do I make you nervous?"

"Um, well… yeah."

The model's brow creased with confusion. "Why?"

The dark-haired girl tapped her fingertips together. "Because I like you," she said glancing up at him warily through her bangs.

Adrien sat straighter. "That doesn't make any sense. We're friends, it would be weird if you didn't like me."

Marinette slapped her own forehead, then cradled her head in her hands. "I like you more than a friend, Adrien."

She felt his hands on her wrists and looked up. His head was cocked to the side and he wore a lopsided grin. "Isn't it a good thing that it's not unrequited." Then his expression turned sour. "But you said there was a boy."

"I did, didn't I."

"Yeah, you did." He winced as he asked, "Is it Luka?"

"Come with me," she said as she laced her fingers through his. When they reached the floor of her bedroom she gingerly turned him around to face her wall of magazine clippings. She rested her chin on his shoulder as they both examined it together. "The boy I like is right there."

Adrien's head turned sharply to hers. "It's me!"

"Have I shocked you?"

"Um, yeah."

Marinette suddenly felt edgy. Had she misread him? "Are you okay with it?"

Adrien's face suddenly closed the distance as he spun around, capturing her mouth with his own. All remaining doubt was forgotten as her partner showed her just how okay he was with the whole situation. When they eventually parted, he grinned down at her. "Did you know I have a scrapbook filled with Ladybug pictures?"

"No way! And here I was, thoroughly embarrassed that you'd be appalled by my wall of Adrien."

"It seems we're both as smitten as each other."

"Really?"

"Do I need to prove it to you again?"

"Yes, I think you need to prove it to me right now."

And without further encouragement he lowered his lips to hers and did just that.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Once again thank you for reading and supporting my story. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes for those Simpson fans, the Lizard Queen was inspired from Lisa's ramblings "I am the Lizard Queen!" ;)**

 **With this story completed, I'm off to finish polishing the next chapter of "Trapped in the Friend Zone" - until next time :)**


End file.
